Isolation Can Only Keep Us Apart
by Pet Darkling
Summary: Hitsugaya has gone missing and is being accused of treasion. This has caused the entire Tenth Division to be on house arest, confining them to their barracks. But when Matsumoto is alone who pays her a surprise visit. Set in Bleach: DiamondDust Rebellion.


_Okay so this story came to me after wondering around on for days after watching the movie. By the way it s set during the movie Bleach: Diamond Dust Rebellion… if you haven't see it ill put a link to where I watched it… because it hasn't been "released" in the U.S. yet (which makes me a very sad person). Slight OCCness… sometimes you just can't tell. _

_.com/groups/b-tKBcxO/video/gztnGG3v/bleach_the_diamond_dust_rebellion_animation_video/_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form… but I am totally envious of Tite Kubo._

Isolation Can Only Keep Us Apart

"Matsumoto- Fukutaichou I am sorry I can not let you leave. The entire Tenth Division has been placed under house arrest by the Commander." A Division One member told Rangiku. She just stood in front of them with her arms crossed. She couldn't believe that the Commander would suspect Hitsugaya- Taichou of treason. There was defiantly something wrong, but at least she still had Renji and Rukia on her side.

"Don't worry, he's not like Gin, he isn't just going to disappear," Renji said as he watched the Division One members gather up all of the Tenth Division's zanpaku-to's. She knew that he meant well but it still hurt and Rukia could see it in her eyes.

"Renji," Rukia said has she elbowed him in the stomach. He quickly bounced back and glanced at Rangiku. Even he could see it in her eyes.

"Abarai- Fukutaichou, I'm sorry but at this time we have to seal the doors I have to ask you and Kuchiki- Sama to leave," a distant voice said. The two of them nodded in acknowledgement and then proceeded to comfort Rangiku and tell her that they will look into what is going on and keep her informed.

The night was going to be a long one. She sat in her room in the Division Ten barracks just staring at the moon. Of all the things that could flow into her mind that night the only person she could think of was Gin Ichimaru. The moonlight reminded her of him, the way it was always there at night just like how he had always been there for her. But now he was off somewhere else and he didn't even tell her. He never told her when he was leaving or when or if he would be back. She sat under the window with her arms wrapped around her knees crying, whishing, wanting to be anywhere else but there.

XXX

The center of Las Noches is always in the sunlight, but in the outer areas the moon light still reaches. Most nights were warm, but for some reason tonight the air was cold and still. Gin had made a habit out of lapping the circumference of the building; it gave him an excuse to get out of his lab and away from the Espada. It had been a few months since he had left the Soul Society with Aizen and he had never felt lonelier than he did tonight.

He found himself standing in what was at one point Orihime's room. It had been a long time since he stepped foot in the room, the window led directly to the moon. He could remember seeing her gaze out at it to pass the time. It always seemed that the moon would never set and day light would never come.

_The cold air must mean that winter is approaching in the Soul Society. I wonder if Rangiku is preparing for the holidays or for the war. _He let out a sigh. For once there was no smile on his face; there hadn't been one for weeks now. He gazed out the barred window the moonlight the same silvery color as his hair. _I wish I could have told her this time. I don't even know if she still thinks about me._

His gaze was broken by the sound of someone walking down the hall, though it was strange they did not sound like regular foot steps. Gin turned to see Wonderweiss sitting on the floor in the doorframe. Gin's usual smile returned, but then faded away when he felt another coming, it had to be Tosen since the two were rarely separated. Gin held his right pointer figure to his lips and then flash stepped out of the room and in the opposite direction of Tosen. When Tosen reached Orihime's room he just patted Wonderweiss on the head and they kept walking.

Gin stopped when he felt that he was far enough away from that room. The walls inside Las Noches were cold, but even as he placed his hand on the wall he could feel the warmth from inside the Division Ten office. _They would have the fire place working by now. Rangiku was never one for the cold._ It wasn't long after that thought that he decided that he wanted to see her, that he wanted to be able to see her smile for just a little while. And with that he left, he left Las Noches, he left Hueco Mundo.

XXX

There was a slight breeze in the slight breeze in the Seireitei, it was cold and short. It woke Rangiku from her crying sleep. The moonlight still filled her room in everywhere except the corners. On the other side of her paper door was her futon and then through another paper door the outside of the barracks. It was too early for it to be snowing, but the chill in the air made her shiver.

"Sitting here isn't going to make me feel any better. I should probably walk around the barracks to clear my head and make sure everyone is situated," she murmured to herself. She stood up and moved to the door when she paused. She wasn't sure what she was hoping for; wither it to be her Taichou or Gin. She let out a sigh and slid the door open. Standing just on the other side looking rather surprised was in fact Gin.

The two starred at each other for a moment contemplating what each should say. Gin hadn't really gotten past making back into the Seireitei. He opened his mouth as if he was going to speak but then decided against it. Rangiku looked at him and began to smile, she knew that he wasn't an illusion he was really standing in front of her. She grabbed his arm and pulled him inside, sliding the door closed. She could hear two watchmen coming around the corner.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Umm, well, you see, that's a good question," he responded completely avoiding giving her an answer. "I missed you," he finally answered.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had known him forever, but not once did he ever hint to missing her when he left. Now he was standing in the barracks dressed as an Arrancar with that same sly smile. Everything about him brought her back to the days before Rukia's almost execution, how much she cared about him and how he made her feel. Looking into his eyes, open just enough that you almost see their color she felt like she was home again.

He could tell that she was about to cry and he pulled her into his arms. "I know what I have done is wrong, I should have told you that I was leaving. I wanted to, but I knew what you would keep you allegiance to the Soul Society and I could never ask you to break that." He could hear her begin to cry. "Please don't cry."

But she couldn't help it, seeing him was everything that she had been hoping for. "Please don't leave me, not right now. I need you more than ever." With one arm wrapped around her and the other stroking her hair back he kept her in a hug. "I know you couldn't tell me where you were going this time, but it hurts just the same."

"I'm sorry. Everything that I do winds up bringing us farther apart when I would rather always have you close." Rangiku could tell by his voice that he was being serious. But it was a different kind of serious. He was actually being sincere. "I promise once everything is done, no matter who wins and who loses I wont leave you ever again. We can go somewhere, where you can still be a part of this world, but where we can be together."

She gazed up at him, "but where we find that kind of paradise? If they ever knew you were here, they would execute you and I couldn't stand to see that happen."

"We will find someway. I couldn't bear to lose you after everything," he told her as he leaned down and kissed her. His kiss sealed their promise, ensuring that when everything was said and done they still had each other.

X-end-X

_Authors Notes: I always hope that these two will make t through the winters' war and after watching Bleach: Diamond Dust Rebellion at 1 in the morning one Saturday I just had to give them a story. It turned out rather sappy, but their story s kind of sad to begin with. _


End file.
